Heck's Kitchen
by RoseBud96
Summary: Sonny and Chad's friendship grows when they are stuck in the kitchen cooking a dinner for Mr. Condor.
1. Cooking Buddy

**Heck's Kitchen**

**Summary: Chad and Sonny's friendship grows when they are choose to cook dinner for Mr. Condor.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Sonny With A Chance _or _How I Met Your Mother_**

**Sonny's POV**

I was in the cafeteria with Tawni when Marshall confronted us, "Hey kiddos! I need a favor."

"Tawni Hart doesn't do favors," she cut him off.

"What is it Marshall?" I asked in my perky voice. I wanted to help because I didn't want to be stuck watching Nico and Grady eat especially on meatball Monday.

"Well Sonny," Marshall continued Tawni walked off, she wanted to be the center of attention. I wish I hadn't taken the job, I would love to see Tawni covered in meatballs. "Mr. Condor wants a dinner cooked by two of the studio lot kids."

"Why wouldn't he want one cooked by the cooking staff?" I asked. It sounded weird having an adult who wants everything to be perfect wanting a dinner cooked by two tweens.

"I don't know, but I wouldn't question him." That was true. Before I could ask Marshall who the other studio lot kid would be he said, "Some one from one of the other shows is going to be cooking with you. I don't know who though."

"Okay, when do I start?" I asked happily.

"Tonight at 6." He told me sternly.

"Okay, I'll be there!" I left to my dressing room with a big smile on my face.

I was laying down watching _How I Met Your Mother _on the couch in my dressing room.

"O, gosh! I have to go!" I threw the remote to Zora who was on the chair next to me. I ran down the hallway and out of the studio and into the cafeteria. I took an apron off the hook and put it on, ready to meet my "cooking buddy". I put a smile on face which quickly faded when I saw who it was.

"Hey, cooking buddy!" Chad said with a smirk on his face.

This was going to be along evening.

**Thanks for reading! More coming soon! Please review because this is my first fanfic and I want to know how I did!**


	2. Cooking Rule 1

**Here is chapter 2!**

**Sonny's POV**

"Hey, cooking buddy!" Chad said with a smirk on his face. He had a white apron on over his casual attire. I liked it better then his Mackenzie Falls uniform. It made him look kind of…cute.

"You're the other studio lot kid? Who is going to be cooking with me? For the whole night?" I don't know why I was confused but I was. _No!_ This cannot be happening! We would be fighting all night, mess up the food and probably get kicked off our shows!

All he did was nod his head. "I guess we should get started. Put this on," he handed me a big white ball of who knows what.

"Wha-"

"It's a hat. Like this one," he pointed to his head.

"I'm not putting this on; I will look like an idiot." He just took it out of my hands and put it on my head.

"Let's get started," he said, "we have to empty the dishwasher first." We walked over to the dishwasher. When we both went to grab the handle of the dishwasher, our hands touched. I drew mine away fast and let him open it up. I took some plates, two at a time trying not to mess anything up. Chad just stacked ten cups on top of each other and balanced it on one hand.

"Chad stop! You'll drop it!" He continued to do his circus acts. Just as I predicted he dropped it on the floor.

"OW!" he screamed. Blood was dripping from his hand. His face looked contorted into pain. I ran over with a towel to help him.

"Gotcha," he held up one of those portable ketchup packages.

"Chad Dylan Cooper that is so not funny!" He was laughing like there was no tomorrow. "Stop it you scared me! AH!" I groaned. When I stomped my foot down I had stepped into a piece of glass. Cooking rule number one: don't where flip flops into a kitchen when you're cooking.

He stopped laughing at once and grabbed the towel out of my hand. I sat down on the chair and took my shoe off. He held it to my foot. I hadn't realized I was crying until he wiped the tears from my face. It didn't really hurt that much but it was uncontrollably throbbing. I held the tears in and he got the first aid pack.

"I'll do it," I snatched the first aid pack from his hands and wrapped the wrap around my foot.

"Just trying to help," he said defensively.

"I can do it myself," my voice cracked. It was embarrassing to be crying in front of Chad. "Sorry," I said when he walked away all pouty.

"Yeah," he said. We finished unloading the in silence. Finally he broke the silence, "Sorry, I'm a jerk. I just can't control it sometimes. I don't want to be a jerk." I never knew CDC had feelings.

"S'okay." I said, I wishsed he acted this way all the time. Like I said before, his casual self is…cute.

Hope you enjoyed! Review…please?

Love always,

FlowerBud


	3. Anything For You

**Here's chapter 3!**

**Ready for some flashback?**

**Chad's POV**

"Then why are you a jerk?" Sonny asked. Sonny. I smiled when I thought her name. Yes, It was true. I had feelings for Sonny. It was one of those feelings that screamed, 'I'd do anything for you Sonny!' I've only told one person.

I was walking down the hallway in the So Random! studio. I was looking for that blonde girl what's her name. Blondie? Or is it Tawni? I walking into their dressing room, well I thought it was theirs; it had a star on the door. I opened the door and walked in.

"What do you want?" Blondie asked. Sonny wasn't in the room so it might be safe to tell her.

"Where's Sonny?" I asked exasperated. I had ran all the way from Mackenzie Falls studio to So Random! because I didn't want to be seen by the Mackenzie Falls cast. I would be in so much trouble if they saw me just wandering in So Random!

"She went to the Mall with Zora."

"Okay so, uh…I need to talk to you," I was stuttering over my words. Not good.

"What is it? I have rehearsal in ten minutes," she said fierce. She was trying to tie some pink scarf around her head. It looked kind of Tyra-ish.

"It's about Sonny, I-" she cut me off.

"You like her," she finished my sentence.

"What?! Me? Like? Sonny? No way," I got all sweaty and gross. Was I nervous?

"Yes you do. O for Pete's sake! You like her! You are the title character in a drama show! And you don't know your own feelings for Sonny!" Her mood had changed from get out of my way to tell me everything.

"It's just…complicated. I don't know. It's just one of those feelings where it screams, 'I'd do anything for you Sonny!'"

"That means you like her," I was starting to regret telling Blondie this.

"No! I just want to be with her all the time. And I am sad right because she's at the mall and not here!" She just stared at me for a long period of time in a weird way.

"What?" I was confused.

"Chad…" She continued to stare at me.

"Fine! Okay I like her!"

"Hello?" Sonny asked waving her had in front of my face. "Earth to Chad!"

"Sorry," I said, "I was just lost in the moment."

**Thank you for reading! You know what to do!**

**Love always,**

**FlowerBud**


	4. Salad Starter

**Okay, so I know the last chapter was very short so I tried to make this one longer. Also, remember this is my first fanfic!**

**Chapter 4, enjoy!**

**Sonny's POV**

"Sorry, I was just lost in the moment." Chad said. But he didn't just say it. I am really good at reading people and the smile on his face and the way he said it, he must have been thinking of a girl. Not that I was jealous or anything, I don't know how I feel about Chad. It's complicated, he's complicated.

"Okay, now that you are done with your daydreaming," I was trying to hide the fact that I might have feelings for him, "we need to start cooking a salad."

"A salad, right. Umm, how do you make a salad?" Who doesn't know how to make a salad? It's not that complicated. Leaves, croutons, and some dressing, it wasn't that hard. I walked over to the piece of paper that was supposed to tell me and Chad exactly what to make and how to make it.

"The first card says we need to make a chicken Caesar salad." That sounded simple enough. "Okay, you go to the fridge and take out what I tell you is on the ingredient instructions."

"Got it chief!" He saluted me and went of to the fridge. I giggled a little, it was kind of funny.

"Okay, we need four boneless, skinless chicken breasts, 1/4 cup creamy Caesar salad dressing, eight cups torn romaine lettuce, 1-1/2 cups grape tomatoes, 1/2 cup sliced black olives, 1/2 cup grated Parmesan cheese, 1/2 cup creamy Caesar salad dressing, and one cup garlic croutons."

Chad turned with an arm full of food. He kicked the fridge door shut and set everything on the table. "Okay got it."

"Chad, do you want to play a game?" I asked as I unwrapped everything and he went looking for a bowl.

"What? A game? What kind of game?"

"I was thinking 20 questions." I picked the first game I thought of. I don't know why I asked, probably looking for a way to talk to him.

"Okay, I'll start. Yes or no only." He set down the salad bowl and I started cutting the chicken into strips.

"Okay, shoot."

"Okay, umm, ever had a boyfriend?"

"Yes."

"Did they all live in Wisconsin?"

"Yes."

"So, you've never dated anyone here?"

"No."

"Alright, have you ever had a pet?"

"Yes."

"Do you like someone?"

"No."

He paused for a while. And when he finally spoke his voice cracked, "Have you ever liked anyone here in Hollywood?" Was he crying? I looked over so I could see his face. Nope, no tears. Good, I didn't want to see Chad cry.

"Uhh, yes." I liked Chad when I first met him. Now, I think he's a complete jerk. "You have 14 questions left." I added. He continued to ask about the simple stuff and never went back to dating. When he finally got to the nineteenth question I stopped him, "Hey, at least let me have one question." I said jokingly, I put all the ingredients in the bowl and he started to mix them all around.

"Okay, ask away."

"Do _you _like someone?"

**I wanted to leave it on a cliffhanger! Hehe! So please review! Thank you** **so much for reading!**

**Love Always,**

**FlowerBud**


	5. Lasagna Lover

**I'm having author's block so it might be kind of sucky. But, enjoy!**

**Chapter 5**

**Chad's POV**

"Do _you_ like someone?" She asked. Should I answer her? Well I could tell her, it's a yes or no question, I won't have to tell her.

"Uhh, pass." I guess I wasn't.

"What?"

"Pass." Did she not here me the first time?

"You can't pass in 20 questions."

"Uhh, yes you can."

"Uhh, just answer the question," I was silent for a little bit while I was getting the salad into a bowl.

"Chad?" She sounded upset, "Are you ignoring me?" Was she joking? She sounded vulnerable. I didn't answer and I could've sworn she was…sobbing?

"Yes, I do like someone!" I nearly yelled anything to get her to stop crying.

"Gotcha back." I had a confused look on my face, "I was acting." She suddenly had a smile on her face.

"Hey!"

"What?"

"We should start on the main dish."

"What about drinks?"

"O yeah, umm, it says lemonade."

"I got it." She left for the pitcher in the fridge. She returned quickly with ice cold lemonade.

"Okay, main dish." She looked at the card. "Lasagna, barf."

"What? You don't like lasagna?"

"No, it's gross."

"Well, I love lasagna," I was getting kind of cocky, but having fun.

"Lasagna lover freak," she muttered under her breath.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing." She turned her back on me to the fridge to get ingredients. I smiled deviously. I picked up the left over salad and Caesar sauce. I dumped the salad on her head and topped it off with the sauce.

"Ch-_ad_!" She shrieked. She walked over to the counter and picked up the flour bag then proceeded to throw it in my face. So I took the lemonade, screwed the cap off and threw it at her clothes.

This drowned on and on, and we didn't care. We were laughing hysterically by the time we were done. We looked like garbage. Her apron was soaking wet and mine was splattered with sauce. She was giggling the way the way she does when she's nervous. We were standing face to face and somehow got in hand in hand. Our faces were leaning in until our foreheads were touching. She brought our hands up and laid them on my chest.

Was she falling for me too? Our chins were leaning closer and closer. I was about to find the answer to my question until someone was knocking…no pounding on the door.

**So another cliffy again! But, here is where you guys come in! I want you to tell me who you want to be on the other side of the door. So the only way to tell me is to review, so click that button down there.**

**Love Always,**

**FlowerBud**


	6. Heart Breaking

**Here is chapter 5.**

**So, I found one comment and I decided to use it! I hope you like it!**

**Sonny's POV**

There was pounding on the door. At first I didn't notice, I was lost in Chad's eyes. I knew we were about to kiss. I guess that girl who he likes must be out of his mind by now. We stood there while the pounding got louder. Then the door creaked open.

"Sonny I-" Tawni paused and as soon as I heard her voice I broke away. "Whoa! Am I interrupting something?" She winked at Chad. I turned around to see him and he had a sad, disturbed look on his face.

"What do you want Tawni?" I asked, also disturbed.

"Well, first," she laughed that stupid laugh, "I want to know what you two are doing holding hands all of a sudden. Then, I would like to know why this place is a mess. And lastly, I want to know if you picked up the batteries for the TV remote." She held up the remote along with the dead batteries.

"That's what you wanted, to know if I picked up the batteries?" I was getting mad. Tawni ruined a perfect moment! I would never forgive her for this.

"Yes, then answer my other questions."

"I-"

"Sonny slipped and fell when she was carrying the flour. The flour went everywhere and she was about to fall on her face," Chad said, he was a smooth liar, "and I couldn't let that happen. So, I came in front of her grabbed her hands and stood her up right. Then you came in."

"Thanks," I whispered. He smiled.

"Yeah, and the batteries are in box under the TV."

"Thank you," she said and walked out. When she closed the door, I turned around to find Chad gone. He was by the stove with all the ingredients all ready out and started the lasagna. I walked over to him, and started melting butter. He didn't say anything. I didn't either; I didn't know what to say. Instead of saying something, I leaned in and kissed his cheek. He jerked away and had a disgusted look on his face. I felt like running out of the room.

"I going to the bathroom," I said and left.

**Chad's POV**

Sonny was gone for a long time, about 30 minutes. I had cleaned up everything while the lasagna was in the oven. It had been really awkward after Tawni left so I decided to go back to being normal to protect the fact that I like her. I was bored so I went to go check on her. It wasn't normal for people to be in the bathroom for 30 minutes. I walked over and knocked on the girl's bathroom door.

"Sonny?" I asked. She didn't answer so I knocked again, "Sonny? Are you in there?" A woman with blonde hair and a red jacket walked out of the bathroom. "Excuse me, miss?"

"Yes," she turned around, "O my Chad! You're Chad Dylan Cooper!" She gushed.

"Yeah, can you do me a favor?"

"Anything!"

"May you please go in there and knock on every stall and ask for Sonny Munroe?"

"Of course!" She ran off into the bathroom. Not long later, she came out. "She's in there all right."

"What?"

"I told her you were out here and you wanted to see her and she told me that she didn't want to see you." She left.

"Wait!" I called after her.

"Yes?"

"Was there anyone else in there?"

"No." She left again. No one was in there so I guess it was safe to walk in. I looked for her pink sandals with the foot with a wrap on it. I stopped when I saw them in the handicap stall.

"Sonny?"

"What?"

"Can you come out?"

"No."

"Why not?" No answer.

"Sonny, I-" I paused and took in a breath. "Sonny I am sorry for what happened, really sorry." No answer. I opened the stall door, which was unlocked and came into a heart breaking scene.

Sonny was sitting there with the toilet seat cover down, making it act like a chair. Her face was wet from crying and her mascara was running down her cheeks. Strains of her hair were sticking to her face, she probably had her face in her hands. She had no apron, no chef's hat on anymore. Her pink shirt was stained with lemonade from the food fight. Her white pencil skirt had orange splatters on it.

I stood there for a while, speechless. She looked up at me once then looked down and refused to look at me again. I could see the tears falling down from her face. What have I done? I took her hand and pulled her up. I led her out of the bathroom and she jerked her hand back and walked in front of me back into the kitchen. I pointed to the chair for her to sit and she did. I sat in the chair next to her.

"Sonny," I started.

"We should get back to work," Is all she said.

**More coming soon!**

**Love Always,**

**FlowerBud**


	7. Spying

**So I didn't know how to start this but it will get better as it goes, I promise. Enjoy!**

**Chad's POV**

We stood there cooking the lasagna for at least 15 minutes without talking. I was about to say something to cheer her up, but closed my mouth because it would've come out wrong and she would've got more mad at me. I was going to try and apologize again but didn't. I was too scared to talk to her. I thought I'd make things worse. I don't know how much longer I can go without talking to her. Yeah, CDC feels bad. It's kind of weird because I never feel bad. I don't feel bad when I make girls cry, when I shove puppies, or when I make another celebrity miserable. Now that I think about all those things, I only feel bad when I do them to Sonny. I need to talk to her and tell her how sorry I am. Not for what just happened previously but for everything I have ever said or done to her that was cruel and mean and heartless.

She walked over to a drawer and pulled out four oven mitts. She threw two at my direction and they hit me in the stomach. I would definitely have to apologize big time. She put her two on her hands and grabbed the finished lasagna and put it in the oven. The first one I made, when she was in the bathroom, had gone terribly wrong. I messed up everything. So when I tried to help with this one, all she did was push my hands to the side and did it her self. I sat down in one of the chairs and watched as she turned the dials on the oven to the cooking time. She walked over to the table where I was at and sat down in the furthest chair from me. I watched her as she sat down, but her I eyes never met mine. She took out her cell phone and dialed a number. _Was she acting as if I wasn't here, _I thought. _Hello?! Sonny! I am over here! I want to apologize for everything! Everything from the moment I met you! Because the truth is, I like you Sonny. I like you very much, so much that it scares me! Tell me you feel the same way Sonny! Please?_

"Yes, I do." Sonny said. But, she wasn't answering the question in my fantasy. She was talking into her phone.

"No, I don't know." She continued on. I wonder who she was talking to. I wonder if I act like I am walking over to the other side of the room I will be able to hear. I got up and pushed my chair in. She didn't look up. I wonder what she would say if I left the room. I walked out and she didn't notice. I pressed my ear against the wall outside the kitchen.

"He hasn't said anything," she was talking about me obviously. Now, who was she talking to?

"Have you said anything?" I heard a familiar voice ask. She must've put her phone on speaker.

"No, I don't want to. I mean, I want to talk to him but-"

"Then tell him how you feel." It was Lucy, her best friend from Wisconsin.

"Tawni already told me how he feels," _WHAT?! _She wasn't supposed to tell anyone! "I must be really hurting him."

"Yes you are," I mumbled to my self.

"You should apologize." Lucy said.

"Yeah, you're right." Wait, I was out here and she was in there. She's going to look up and find me gone. If I walk in, she'll know I was spying.

"Alright, I'm going to apologize. Bye." She must've known I was gone, she wouldn't be saying that if I was still sitting in that chair.

"Bye." They hung up. What was I going to do?! I heard her chair scoot and her foot steps walking. My breathing got faster, and my palms got sweaty.

**Sonny's POV**

I reached the door and twisted the handle.

­­"Chad?" He was gone.

**I have nothing to say…Haha!**

**Love Always,**

**FlowerBud**


	8. Gone in the Fire

**Thank you for reviewing! Every time I have these kinds of chapters I have writers block! Ahh! I'll try my best to please you so enjoy chapter 8!**

**Sonny's POV**

Where did he go?! Did I upset him that much? No, he can't leave! I need to talk to him! I felt my eyes water as I thought of the fact of never talking to him again. The tears fell down my cheeks, and I slid down the wall and fell on the floor. I sat there with my cell phone in my hands. _I'll call him,_ I thought. I dialed his number.

"You have reached Chad Dylan Cooper's phone. Leave a message and if it's important enough, I'll call you back." I rolled my eyes at the conceited message. _He has two cell phones and I remember he brought the black Razor here! _ I flipped through my contacts and stopped and Chad. I scrolled down to her work phone number.

I waited and I heard the Mackenzie Falls theme song playing in the background. _He must've left his phone here._ I got up and found his phone vibrating like crazy. I looked at the caller ID, Sonshine. That's a tacky nickname. But, he thinks I'm his "Sonshine"? I smiled at the thought.

**Chad's POV (starting from the end of chapter 7.)**

As soon as I heard her walking toward the door, I ran to the hallway and hid behind the wall. She twisted the door knob and walked out.

"Chad?" she asked. I stood still and held my breath so she wouldn't here me. My plan worked, yes! _Okay, I will walk back in and-_

I had looked in through the door creak to find Sonny sitting on the floor with her phone in her hands. She had tears running down her cheeks and she dialed a number. My phone vibrated in my pocket. I looked at the caller ID and it was her. I hit the 'end' button and let it go to voice mail. She rolled her eyes and hung up. She dialed another number. I heard the theme to Mackenzie Falls playing she turned around and picked up my phone. No! She couldn't see my name for her!

I walked in, "Hey Sonny!" I said. It was weird my voice sounded pitchy.

"Chad!" She ran over to me and through her arms around my neck. I wrapped my arms around her waist. She buried her face into my shoulder. He stood there for a while.

"I am so sorry Chad! Where did you go?" She lifted her head and waited for my answer. Think Cooper think!

"I went back to the Mackenzie Falls studio and went to my dressing room to get my phone." Nice lie.

She took her hands off me and backed away. "I'm sorry," she said very sincerely.

"It's okay, I acted like a jerk."

"That reminds me," She tapped her chin, "You never answered my question,"

"What question?"

"Why do you act like a jerk, Cooper?" **(A/N Just to refresh your memory, she asked this at the end of chapter 2 and the beginning of chapter 3.) **I thought back to when I decided to never act like a jerk around her and how Tawni wants me to tell her about my feelings.

"Because, Sonny, I…I like you," I then spilled all my feelings about being a jerk and how I hid in the hallway and everything. And then, I don't know how it happened but we…we kissed. It was magical, I felt over joyed. Like I've been waiting for this for a very long time. We broke away and she smiled at me. I smiled back and the frowned at what I saw behind her.

"Sonny,"

"Yes,"

"Sonny there's a…"

"What?"

"Sonny the stove is on fire!"

**Hope you liked it!**

**Love Always,**

**FlowerBud**


	9. Back To Where We Started

**Okay, so I wrote this chapter out in my journal first. I am definitely not going to use that one, lol. But, I will be posting it along with the newly written one as a deleted chapter. But, enjoy this chapter!**

**Chad's POV**

"Sonny!" I screamed. The fire was spreading. I jabbed a finger at the stove behind her. She turned around.

"O my god!" She nearly shrieked. She clamped her hands over her mouth. I grabbed her wrist and tried to pull her out but she wouldn't come.

"Sonny, we have to get out of here!" I tried pulling her along again. She just stood there paralyzed. She glanced at the clock. Now I understood. It was 7 o'clock, and Mr. Condor was here for his dinner 15 minutes ago. If he didn't have his dinner, we would get kicked off our shows.

She jerked her hand out of mine, and ran over to the stove and stopped. Her arm was in the fire. She screamed as if someone was about to take a butcher knife on her head. I ran over to her. What has she done! I pulled her out and she wasn't crying like I would accept her to be. She didn't say anything either. Half of her forearm looked red and scaly and I couldn't even look at it. I picked her up and ran out of the kitchen.

* * *

The firemen had token Sonny off to the urgent care. It wasn't that badly burned for a trip to the hospital. I sat down on the concrete and laid my head in my hands. It had been a long day. I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around and it was Marshall, the executive producer of So Random!

"Sonny's going to be fine." He guaranteed me.

"I know." I said, my voice sounded bleak.

"Why were you two in the kitchen anyways?"

"Didn't we have to be in there to cook a dinner for Mr. Condor?"

"O, I made a mistake. You're supposed to do that tomorrow." The groan that came out of my mouth was muffled by my hands. He left me alone.

­­­­­­

**Sonny's POV (The next day…)**

I was laying on my couch in my dressing room. I had a cast around my arm. It was yellow, sunny right? What was I thinking? I was going to get the lasagna out of the oven, or was going to try too. All I thought of was getting g kicked off my show, and moving back to Wisconsin, leaving behind everything. But then, I got the phone call from Marshall and he told me that, we were due in the kitchen tonight. I sighed and there was a knock on my door. I walked over and opened it with my good arm.

"Hi!" I smiled a toothy grin when I saw Chad. He had yellow roses in his hand and he gave them to me. "Thank you." He put his hand on the small of my back and I pulled his head in so I could kiss him. After we broke away, he took a sharpie from the table and signed my cast. His name was between Tawni's and Nico's. Zora had written her name really big on the opposite side of it.

"I came over here to say thank you for joining me in the kitchen last night and I would love to see you again." He said jokingly. I giggled.

"How about I meet you in the same place at the same time, and after that, we go on a real date."

"Agreed." He kissed me one last time.

**Yes, that was the end of the story. But, not technically. I am going to add the deleted chapter along with a look on how Chad saw the story and Sonny's. I am also going to start a new story, it's called Sonny Munroe's New BFF (like Paris Hilton's new BFF), lol! Here's the summary:**

**After Sonny jokes about her best friend, Lucy, Lucy doesn't want to be friends anymore. Can Sonny find the friend in a special someone in studio 2? **

**Love Always,**

**FlowerBud.**


End file.
